


Satin and Lace

by Fangirllikewhoa



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Season/Series 02, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirllikewhoa/pseuds/Fangirllikewhoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long night in the lab brings Delphine looking for Cosima.</p><p>So, um, this turned into smut pretty fast. Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satin and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Goldfrapp's "ooh la la" and Portishead's "glory box"
> 
> Find me at fangirllikewhoa.tumblr.com

“Hey Geek Monkey! What are you mooning over now? I asked you to wash up from tea, yeah? And here you are with dishpan hands starin’ off into space. Frenchie again? Got you all twisted up with her ___je ne sais quoi_?”

Cosima simply sighed and nodded, absently finishing up the last of the mugs and plates.  
“Listen, Fee, I’m going to run out to the lab. I think Scott probably has finished sequencing for today and I want to go over his samples.”

Cosima boarded the bus, resting her head on the glass as it took her across town to the imposing DYAD building where her little laboratory oasis awaited her down in the old wing, past all of the chrome and glass and LEDs and down to the basement level. On one hand, she knew it was all bullshit- a beautiful lie to keep her where she was. She wasn’t even finished with her dissertation research. Grad students weren’t given their own labs- but somehow DYAD had not only arranged that, but they also arranged for both she and Scott to earn credit and get paid. So, illusion or no, it was sort of working for her at the moment. Life was good when you were the science.

Her thoughts drifted back to Delphine, and the distraction she faced while doing the dishes. It wasn’t, as Felix often suggested, the accent. Nor, as Sarah surmised, the hair, though really, those curls did border on miraculous. No, the thing that often brought Cosima to a grinding halt regardless of her activities was that Dr. Delphine Cormier had the most amazing hobby. She enjoyed a massive collection of french lingerie. And she enjoyed showing it off.

Cosima should have known. After all, no matter how buttoned up the blonde was, it seemed like somehow it was possible to catch a glimpse of satin or lace. Perhaps the silk of her shirts was just slightly too sheer, or the cut of her top a bit too low. Other times she did it on purpose, like the black bra under white tank-top number that absolutely had Cosima riveted. Those black spaghetti straps had held a prominent place in her fantasies for weeks.

Cosima passed her badge over the RFID lock and waited for the pleasant chirp that announced her arrival. Her lab was empty and dark save the glow from various monitors and equipment. She slid speaker jack into her phone and flicked over to her latest playlist- heavy on Goldfrapp and old school Portishead and stared at the sequences in front of her. Line after line of code passed in front of her eyes as she searched for any clue to a synthetic sequence. It was so frustrating that she knew it was right in front of her face. She just had to find the glitch in the matrix- the tiny hiccough that made she and her sisters possible might also be the key to her cure.

Hours passed unnoticed until she heard the familiar trill of the door lock. Without so much as glancing up she felt her heart stutter-step as she recognized the click of Delphine’s boots on the concrete floor. She looked up to see that it was nearly 2 a.m. Shifting her gaze, she took in Delphine. Her hair was loose and wild, perhaps from sleep. She was wearing a cream sweater which looked to be nearly falling off of her shoulder over a burgundy skirt and knee high boots. Her eyes were heavy lidded, but held the smaller scientist’s gaze intently. Cosima swallowed thickly as Delphine's sweater lost the fight with gravity and slid down her shoulder. A single strip of satin remained, black and thin and vanishing under the sweater. Cosima blinked hard at the possibilities and watched Delphine cross the room.

Delphine's ears pricked as she picked out the song playing in the background. A female voice crooned “I need ooh la la la laaaaa” over electronic beats. Her mouth quirked into a grin as she unconsciously matched her stride to the beat. “Cosima. I have told you before, we don't sound like this at all. You are such a silly American girl.”

Cosima had the good grace to blush, but lifted her chin, “Who says this reminds me of you? I'm trying to do science here!”

Delphine stopped next to Cosima’s stool and bit her bottom lip, sweeping her eyes over the clone. “You've been working too hard, _cherie_. You need a break. Let's take a break, shall we?”

Cosima nodded “uh, yeah, sure. I should probably wrap this up for tonight anyhow.” She stood and reached for her phone- but stopped when Delphine’s hand covered hers. The music had shifted to something slow and sultry.

“Leave it and come here.” Delphine pulled the brunette into her arms and began a slow roll with her hips, draping her arms over Cosima’s shoulders. “We have never danced. Let's fix that, hmmm?”

Cosima closed her eyes and let herself be pulled close.. She slipped her hands around Delphine's waist and rocked with her, marveling at the fit of their bodies. Cosima leaned her head forward to dust kisses over the freckles on Delphine’s exposed shoulder before tucking forward to lick at her collarbone, reveling in the gasp from her taller partner. She stilled her mouth over the pulse she found in Delphine’s neck and breathed in her scent: clove cigarettes, an expensive perfume that Cosima couldn’t spell or pronounce, and the slightly sharp tinge of the antibacterial soap they all used to wash up before doing their lab work- and yet somehow it worked together and was 100% Delphine. Cosima let her hand slide up the curve of the blonde’s waist and play at the collar of her sweater, gently tracing the scar on her chest before pulling Delphine’s chin down and capturing her mouth.

They rocked together for for a few moments, kissing languidly, all soft lips and questing tongues teasing at one another gently, neither willing to stop the delicious build-up and take it deeper until Delphine finally pushed the smaller woman firmly back onto the stool.

“Sit.” Delphine raised an eyebrow until Cosima nodded her understanding. At that Delphine took a step back and continued to dance. “I thought perhaps you would come over this evening, and so I got you a little present.” Cosima’s attention was riveted on Delphine's hands, which had begun to run over her stomach to play at the hem of her sweater. “Do you want to see it?”

Cosima tried to answer in the affirmative, but her throat was dry. She cleared it and was surprised at the rough timbre as she replied. “Y-yes! …please?”

Hands gliding under the hem of her sweater, Delphine slid it up and off- revealing black lace and tiny bows. Cosima wondered at the phenomenon of being more turned on by what was not revealed than by what was. God bless the French and their genius in the art of lingerie. She shifted uncomfortably on the stool as Delphine traced the lines of satin and trailed her fingers over the rough lace causing her nipples to tighten visibly under her touch. She grinned at Cosima’s stunned expression as she bent to unzip her boots, nearly spilling out the top of her bra.

Kicking her boots off, she turned, her body not missing a beat of the slow, driving, electronic rhythm. She reached out to Cosima, manicured nails trailing over her lab coat, before pushing it off of the smaller woman’s shoulders. She rolled her hips, brushing her center over Cosima’s knee and pressing forward to slide a kiss over Cosima’s mouth, which she found adorably agape at her display. Delphine captured the clone’s lower lip, and gently bit at it before sucking it into her mouth. Another long slow press of the blonde’s hips was not lost on Cosima, and she surged forward, only to be held back by her surprisingly strong and willowy partner.

Delphine moved back, running her hand down the center of Cosima’s tank, over the twitch of muscles in her stomach before detouring to draw lazy circles on her knee before licking her lips and hooking her thumbs into the top of her skirt to let it fall to the ground.

Cosima felt welded in place by the weight of the blonde’s gaze as her eyes traveled over her gift. Black satin and lace garters held up shimmering black stockings, and the contrast of Delphine's skin at the top of her thighs and the lace at the top of the stockings actually produced a salivary response. She swallowed hard as she took in the underwear- a beautiful satin design, and more modest than Delphine usually wore. At least that's what Cosima thought until the blonde turned, tossing her hair behind her and revealing the cris-crossed satin and bow design of the thong-backed underwear.

Sending a prayer of thanks up to the Universe for sending her this magnificent creature, she shot up from the stool and grabbed Delphine’s hand. “Couch. Now.”

Delphine let out a burst of sultry laughter as she made her way over to the couch. But before she could step around to the front, she found herself pinned against the back. She made to turn around, but was stopped by the press of Cosima’s body against her back, her hand grasping tightly at her satin-wrapped hip. She felt Cosima’s teeth rake at her shoulder blade, as her lover’s hand began to trace the lines of her underwear. Her breath caught as Cosima’s hand slid over the curve of her ass before slipping under the material to find her center incredibly hot and wet.

Cosima groaned, and pushed at Delphine’s shoulder until she bent over the back of the couch to brace her hands on its arm. Her fingers swirled against Delphine’s clit agonizingly slowly, gently, and she could feel it swell against her fingertips while her other hand traced the vertebrae in the long back stretched out before her. She began to name them silently as she stroked her lover- hoping the distraction would help her to prolong the pleasure that she felt building in the long, lithe form below her.

Delphine let out a shuddering breath, and turned her head back to look at Cosima. Their eyes met as Cosima teased at her entrance and she had to fight to keep her eyes from closing at the delicious heat of it. Then Cosima came closer still, wrapping her left arm around Delphine’s hip before pulling the scrap of satin aside so that she could slide into her with her right hand. Her knees buckled slightly as she felt Delphine’s heat around two, and then three of her fingers. She was entranced by the vision of her fingers sliding into the blonde so beautifully framed by the garters pulled taut at the back of her thighs.

She teased at Delphine’s clit with her left hand and was gratified when she saw Delphine’s head droop and her shoulders tighten, bracing herself against the onslaught. Cosima knew her lover needed more and so she pressed closer, rocking them together, Cosima bracing her elbow against her own hip and driving into Delphine as her hips bucked back against her hand. Soon the smaller woman could feel the tell-tale signs of her lover’s release and found herself collapsed over her back begging for the blonde to let go. She felt Delphine flex into her, and listened as a cascade of profanity slipped from her lips before she finally went limp under her.

Cosima straightened, stopping to kiss the freckles along Delphine’s back as she slid her hands out of her underwear, and gently tugged the blonde up and into an embrace before leading them back around to lay sprawled against one another on the couch. Delphine clasped Cosima’s hand in hers, tracing the lines of her tattoo with her other hand before pressing a kiss to the nautilus. She turned in her lover’s arms, her hips cradled in between Cosima’s thighs. She pushed up Cosima’s skirt, mentally praising the scientist for choosing clothes with such easy access as she slid to her knees trailing her hands down Cosima's legs and pulling her underwear away with them.

Leaning forward, she pressed hot open-mouthed kisses to the back of Cosima's knee, licking and nipping until she felt her lover wrap a foot behind her back to pull her closer. The blonde complied, slipping her hands up Cosima's thighs and holding her open to her gaze. She cursed softly as she noted how wet her partner had already become. It seemed almost unbelievable that her response could be so overwhelming. She traced her thumbs through the silken wetness in front of her and leaned forward as Cosima's hips surged toward her mouth.

Though she had initially been hesitant to pleasure Cosima in this way, over the last weeks she had grown to love this act above all others. The feel of Cosima's body responding to her questing tongue, the way her hips jerked and hands clenched in her hair, to say nothing of the sounds coming from deep in Cosima’s chest were electrifying. Delphine tilted her head to get a better angle and was gratified when the hand in her hair grew almost painful. She groaned as she felt Cosima begin to tremble under her mouth and couldn't help but to reach down and touch herself as she continued to pleasure Cosima. She was astonished at how close she was already. Her fingers played over her own clit frantically as she felt Cosima's orgasm build under her mouth. She felt a heel dig into her shoulder blade and the hand in her hair released to grab the edge of the couch. Suddenly she felt Cosima swell under her mouth and felt tremors build though her legs until her back was arched, shoulders pressed back into the couch as her orgasm crashed over her. Hearing her name ground out of Cosima's mouth between gasps was enough to send her over the edge as well.

She pressed increasingly gentle kisses to Cosima's center as she caught her breath. Eventually she crawled back up the sprawled form of the smaller woman, and sprinkled gentle kisses over her still trembling form. Resting her head in the hollow between Cosima's breasts, she sighed. Cosima didn't even attempt to sit up as she sifted blonde curls through her fingers. Her voice was rough as she asked, “Did anybody ever tell you that you give amazing presents?”

Delphine sighed and turned, looking up at Cosima through her lashes, “Mmmm…and yet I am not sure who enjoyed it more, you or me.” She felt her eyes grow heavy and reluctantly stood, pulling Cosima with her. “Come, love, you have done enough for tonight. Let's go back to my apartment and sleep until we wake up and do this again.”

Cosima bent to collect her underwear and tucked them into the pocket of her lab coat- not for the first or the last time- and followed Delphine as she stepped into her skirt and dropped her sweater back over her head. There would be time enough for the sequences another day; tonight she would wrap herself around her gorgeous monitor and sleep the dreamless sleep she only got while in her arms, where she felt safe and loved.


End file.
